The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological abnormalities. For example, lactate, cholesterol and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, determining glucose in body fluids is important to diabetic individuals who must frequently check their blood glucose levels to regulate the glucose intake in their diets.
One method of obtaining a body fluid sample, such as a whole blood sample, is to use a lancing device. The whole blood sample may then be used to determine the glucose concentration of an individual. Existing lancing devices use a lancet to pierce the tissue of the skin, allowing a blood sample to form on the skin's surface. Typically, lancing devices hold the lancet within them when the lancet is not in use, so as to shield the user from injury as well as to assist in preventing or inhibiting contamination.
The whole blood sample is often obtained by piercing the skin of a test subject. In addition to the pain and discomfort inherent with such a puncture, existing lancing devices may cause increased pain to many individuals by failing to properly dampen the lancet after initially piercing the skin. This may result in multiple punctures to the individual's skin, increasing the discomfort to the user. Alternatively, excessive damping can reduce the lancet's force and adversely effect the puncture depth, causing insufficient sample size and the need to lance again.
Additionally, the cost, complexity, effectiveness, and design of lancing devices are important to individual user's. Thus, it would be desirable to have a lancing device and method that address these issues.